Battle of Haafingar
by Woonacat
Summary: A short, true story of events that happened to my character.


It was around midnight. The land of Skyrim only roared to life at night, when bandits, vampires, dragons, and many other creatures woke up and hunted. However, in the Northeast, just outside the capital of Skyrim, Solitude, figures were moving in and out of the moonlight and shadows. In the moonlight, it was clear it was a dark gray female Khajiit with light blue eyes, riding a dark brown horse, almost black, with ominous red eyes. Behind them a female Nord was jogging to keep up. The Khajiit wore Steel Plate armour, except for the helmet, which was a Steel Nord Helmet. "This one prefers to see her enemies." She had said when she sold the helmet, which she had gotten off a bandit. The nord was wearing Steel Armour and boots, which made it harder to catch up. However, she somehow managed.

The Khajiit was so focused on what was directly ahead on the road that she almost missed a group of High Elves in Elven Armour, guiding what seemed like a Prisoner in Rags. They were heading towards Solitude. When she realised she had passed them, she hopped off her horse, and jogged back.

She was wary around the Thalmor. It was only a few weeks ago that she invaded their Embassy. But they didn't seem to recognise her. However, they did greet her rather rudely. "Go off, citizen. You are interfering with Thalmor business." The Khajiit taunted back to that statement, only lowering the female elf's patience. "What do you want?" She finally asked. The Khajiit smirked. "Why are you taking away this man?" She asked. "We are taking him away to prison. He was caught worshipping Talos. This is the reason we came to Skyrim, to make sure our Empire was being truthful." The Khajiit nodded in approval in her mind. She was a supporter of the Empire, and planned to become a Legion Soldier. In fact, that's where she was heading.

The Thalmor woman gave her a suspicious look. "You wouldn't be a believer in Talos, would you?" The Khajiit looked at her nervously. She supported the Empire but still admired the Nordic divines. Even Talos. "Well..." She said, scratching her neck as an excuse to grab her Amulet of Talos. But she paused when she grabbed it. She bore the mark of Talos, so she should present it with pride. She placed the amulet above her armour, holding it there. "I admit, you caught me, I believe in Talos and have worshipped to him." She put the amulet back, smirking, daring them to do something. The Thalmor smirked as well. "Then you shall die a painful death."

They acted swiftly. Her horse, which was a few feet behind the group, ran up and began attacking the Thalmor. The Nord woman pulled out her sword and fought for her master. The Khajiit quickly used her claws and sliced the prisoner's bindings, allowing him to fight with his fights. Then she pulled out her Skyforge Steel Sword, and swung at the nearest Thalmor. She was met with a mixture of spells, lightning, fire, and frost. She gasped as she felt the pain numb her. '_But this one wears great armour! Surely this one should not be taking this much damage!_'

She ran away, with regret, leaving her follower and horse in the battle. She was not sure of what happened to the prisoner, and last saw him in the battle scene punching a Thalmor. She ran into the forest that went downhill beside the rocks that jutted out against the cliff. She healed herself using a spell, but it wasn't enough for the spells shooting at her. So she fumbled as she pulled out poison, which she put on her sword, and Resist Fire, which she drank. It helped, but only a little. She turned around and attacked the Thalmor.

One of the Thalmor managed to bring her to the rocks. Her voice was gone as she fell down the cliff, and with a thump, was on the ground in her heavy armour. What she saw was not what she expected. A Stormcloak camp. Right beside the fight with Thalmor. They had tents, and the commander was behind a table, looking at a map. She tried talking to him, but he was too impatient to listen about anything. However, the Quartermaster listened. She said she did not get involved in the fighting part of the war, however, sold equipment though. The Khajiit said thanks for the offer, but ran around the cliff and back up to the fight.

the Thalmor woman began attacking the Khajiit. She whipped around, and there she was, full fury on her face as she used spells to fight the Khajiit. The Khajiit snarled and attacked her back, driving her to the rocks. She was hers. With a slash of her sword the Thalmor crumpled, and fell down the cliff. '_Shame. I wanted to loot her.'_

They finished off the other Thalmor. Satisfied, the Khajiit prepared to leave. But then she saw it. The prisoner.

She almost wept at the sight. He was crumpled on the road, a bloody mess on his rags. She tried to forget about it, as she had seen many innocent people die, as she looked at the Thalmor for any useful items. However, as she returned back to her horse, she realised she had never felt this way when a person died. Could it be that he was a prisoner? She had seen prisoners die before. But they were organised events. This was not. Then she had an idea.

She dragged the body carefully down the road, the way the Thalmor and the prisoner were heading, and put his head in a small patch of flowers. She looked around, and plucked 2 purple mountain flowers, and 1 blue one. She took the prisoner's arms and folded them across his chest. She placed the purple flowers above his shoulders, and the blue above his head. She removed her helmet and looked to the skies.

"FUS RO DAH!" She shouted. It was all she could think of to let out her feelings. She watch as the blue wave blasted into the sky. Then she took out her sword, and put both her claws on it.

"This one promises, that she will avenge this man. This one will not join the Imperial Legion. This one will join the Stormcloak Rebellion."

And with that, she put away her sword, put her helmet on, and rode the opposite way, where she would go to join the Stormcloaks.


End file.
